Crow's Nest
by Flowerbomb23
Summary: Tadashi has a real problem with Hiro's tendency to keep his hair messy. Finally being fed up with his hair, Tadashi decides to brush it for him.


**Author's note at end of the page! Thanks for reading by the way!**

* * *

><p>"Just brush it!"<p>

"_No!"_

"Hiro, your hair is a complete mess come on just please-"

"_No why should I, it's just going to get messy again!"_

"Hiro, I swear!"

The two Hamada brothers fought back and forth between each other on a lazy Saturday morning, as light poured in through their bedroom windows. Hiro had been sitting at his computer desk lazily typing away at that early hour as his brother went through his homework and text books. The older brother scowled and huffed.

"Hiro, come on please, it looks like a crows nest, for God's sake," Tadashi said while letting out a small groan as Hiro stuck his tongue out at him.

"But I don't want to brush it, it looks fine and besides I'm not going to leave the house all day so what's the point?" The boy said swiveling around in his chair and rolling his eyes. They usually argued about such things like this, like the little quirks that Hiro had or the habits that either of them had formed that bothered one another. They had learned to grow accustomed to some of them or just look past a few, but there were just some that bothered both of them.

For instance, Hiro couldn't stand his brother's constant worrying over him. On the other hand Tadashi couldn't stand Hiro's messiness. He had told Hiro time and time over and over again to pick up his socks, his clothes, and all his tools. Yet Hiro had learned in time that if he left his clothes out long enough, Tadashi would pick them up for him which either resulted the clothes ending up in the wash or on in his bed.

Tadashi had argued with Hiro countless times that this was both their bedroom and he would best like it if they kept it clean. Yet anytime Hiro nodded his head saying yes, he never really meant it and always ended up making a mess per usual. But today, there was a different mess at hand besides just Hiro's clothes. Today, it was now about Hiro's hair.

"Hiro, please, just grab a brush and untangle those knots," Tadashi said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Didn't you used to worry about your appearance before?" Usually, the older Hamada had no problem seeing Hiro's hair being somewhat messy, which was actually just his normal style. But today, Hiro's hair looked like it had been through a tornado. His hair went sideways and backwards and forwards and his bangs hung in front of his face, more than usual, yet Hiro acted like it was nothing.

"Well… I do care, but I told you, I'm not going anywhere, so I don't really care today," the younger brother responded putting emphasis on 'today'. Tadashi sighed.

"Unbelieveable…." He said getting off of his bed to stretch out his arms. As he did, his shirt slowly lifted up to reveal part of his stomach which he quickly pulled down.

"Fine, stay that way then," Tadashi said as he walked out of their room. Hiro merely let out a small breath and smiled at finally being left alone. He sank back down into the swivel chair and turned to face his computer screen and continued to type away. He opened up his programs and progressively began to work at his newest models, while he stuck out his tongue and grinned every few moments at his work.

He heard a few small crashing and clanging noises come from downstairs which he was sure was just his Aunt Cass who was looking for something. Soon, after all the commotion he heard her call out.

"Hiro! Tadashi! I'll be back soon! I'm just going out for a bit!" Their Aunt said as the front door opened and then closed behind her. Hiro called out a too late and absent 'good-bye,' as he returned back to his work, slowly typing now as he scratched the back of his neck and then sat up to stretch his arms out and let out a small yawn.

Thats when, in mid yawn, Hiro felt someone grab him and pull him out of his swivel chair. He let out a small yelp and quickly thrashed around, until the unsaid person swung Hiro over their shoulder. That's when Hiro realized the one who had grabbed him was none other than his own brother.

"T-Tadashi!? What are you doing!?" The younger Hamada yelled out looking from side to side as he tried to slip out of this brothers grip. "H-hey let me go!"

Hiro turned to look at his brother, who had a smug smile plastered onto his face as he held a brush in his other hand. The younger Hamada squinted his eyes and then began to thrash around again once he noticed his brother had a brush and quickly tried to free himself from his brother's arms.

"No, Tadashi! Let me go, don't you dare!" Hiro yelled as he continued to push himself away.

"No, way. Come on don't act like that, it's not going to hurt you," Tadashi said as he began to walk to his bed with Hiro slung over his shoulder.

"But I don't want to! Why can't you just leave it alone!" Hiro said in a panicked manner. The older Hamada then threw Hiro onto his bed which he fell on his butt with a small "Ofh", coming out of his mouth. Tadashi then quickly pushed Hiro down by his shoulder before he could try to escape and run out of the room.

Moving around the boy quickly, but without letting go, Tadashi positioned himself so that he was now behind Hiro, as he sat the boy in between his legs and struggled to keep him therel.

"Tadashi!"

"Hiro, stay still!"

"No, stop don't you dare! I will hide your screwdrivers if you…!"

"Stop being so dramatic, and come on!"

"No, let me go, I never agreed to this!"

Tadashi fought his brother a little longer before he had gotten tired and turned him, so that Hiro was now spread out across the bed, face down into a pillow. It had taken him a while, since Hiro had been kicking his legs around, but in the end he managed to get him down.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Tadashi said holding his brother down with his right hand. "Preferably the easy way, please."

"Mphm…." Hiro said into the pillow as he snuggled his face further into it. The older Hamada stared down dumbfounded and leaned in so his face was now close to Hiro's.

"I'm sorry… What?" Tadashi asked as he was now at ear level with Hiro. The boy with the longer messier hair huffed out and turned his head so that he could now face his older brother.

"I said fine…." he replied bitterly and in an annoyed tone. Tadashi smiled as he let go of Hiro and let him push himself up to sit in a cross legged position. Tadashi then sat behind Hiro and pulled him back so that he was back in between his legs.

Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes as he hit his head against Tadashi's chest in a hard manner. "Do we really have to do this…?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't have to pull me out of the chair like that!"

"If I had asked you, would you have listened?"

Hiro stayed silent as he pondered that question and saw his brothers hands reach for the brush.

"Yeah, you're right… But still, that was totally uncalled for!" Hiro fought back as he squirmed in between Tadashi's legs.

"I know, but at least I finally got you to sit. Now I can do this," the older Hamada then ran his fingers through Hiro's hair, who let out a soft sigh and then went back to pouting.

Slowly, Tadashi brought the brush up and began to tug at Hiro's unruly hair. He started at the top of the scalp and slowly let the brush go downwards to the tips. Hiro let his body shiver under his brother's touch and let out a soft sigh as he leaned into Tadashi's touch.

Tadashi kept one hand at the side of Hiro's head as the other hand worked away at pulling out the knots in his brothers hair. It was proving to be quite relaxing for both of them, since Tadashi concentrated on Hiro's tangled and messy hair, and Hiro just enjoyed the feeling of being pampered by his older brother.

The older Hamada then came across a difficult knot and began to tug forcefully at it, trying to get it undone. Hiro gave out a small cry when he felt his hair being pulled, which made Tadashi immediately stop in his tracks.

"A-ah I'm sorry Hiro," the older Hamada said quickly rubbing the spot he had tugged on, which earned him a soft moan from Hiro. The younger brother quickly covered his mouth and looked down in embarrassment. This only made Tadashi grin.

Tadashi began to rub again at the same area on Hiro's head, but this time he let his fingers pan out and pull into the hair, as if his fingers were the teeth in a brush. He then moved his fingers to above Hiro's neck and began to lightly tug at Hiro's hair and press down on that spot. The smaller boy let out a small mewl, and leaned further into Tadashi, who just grinned at this whole situation.

"So maybe me brushing your hair wasn't such a bad idea, huh?" Tadashi asked as he whispered into Hiro's ear. The younger boy simply nodded his head as his brother continued to works his fingers through the tangles, and set the brush, aside concluding that he no longer needed it.

Hiro was in absolute heaven, as his brothers fingers grazed against his scalp and pulled at his hair. He let out small huffs in pleasure and only wanted more. It was amazing at what his brother could do to turn him into utter complete jello. Hiro's hands pulled and twisted at the bed sheets, as his body shivered at the feeling. It was numbing and just pure bliss to him.

Tadashi was having a great time too. Observing how his younger brother was reacting to this was pretty interesting. He had taken note that Hiro was especially sensitive to when he pulled and touched the hair above his neck and on his upper scalp. It was quite satisfying, actually to see Hiro be completely calm in contrast to his upbeat and bouncy behavior. Tadashi then let this hands trail downwards towards Hiro's neck where he rubbed his fingers into the side which earned him another pleasured moan. Tadashi was just marvelous at this.

Suddenly, the older Hamada pulled his hands away and ruffled up his brothers hair with a small laugh.

"Ahh, so now I finally know how to make you sit down and be calm," Tadashi sniggered as his brother turned to face him. Hiro's cheeks were slightly dusted with a red blush, as he bit down on his lip. "And now I also know how to convince you into letting me brush your hair."

Hiro pouted and huffed out. He had to admit, this was way better than sitting in his swivel chair, but the smug look on Tadashi's face was annoying him. He had lost in some way to Tadashi, who had been able to sit him down and actually get him to enjoy getting his hair brushed, which he didn't want.

Hiro then got up on his knees quickly and knocked his brothers hat off and progressively began to mess up his hair.

"H-hey! Hiro, stop!" The older brother said pushing Hiro away, who only laughed. Tadashi sighed out in annoyance and began to fix his hair as his younger brother only giggled and continued to push away his older brothers hands and go back to messing his hair up.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled as he saw his brother give out a wide grin.

"Well, since you like brushing hair so much, now you can spend hours brushing your own!"

Hiro laughed again, which made Tadashi glare at him. The older Hamada then grabbed his brother and began to ruffle up his hair even more. Hiro let out a grunt as his brother pressed down onto his head and let his hands ravish and destroy the once perfectly brushed hair.

"N-no wait, Tadashi stop!" The younger brother begged as he tried to pull himself away. Tadashi only laughed and then let go of his defenseless brother.

"Alright, alright…" he said smiling and putting his hands up as if in defeat. "So… Will you let me start brushing your hair now then?"

Hiro paused, and turned to face his brother, really thinking about that question. He really didn't mind his brother prodding his fingers into his hair and untangling the mess of a crows nest it was. But on the other hand, Hiro wasn't a baby anymore and he really didn't need anyone brushing his hair for him. Instead of answering, Hiro merely made a small puffing noise and ran his fingers through his now smoother and less tangly hair. Surprisingly, even after Tadashi had messed it up, it still somehow managed to go back into place.

Tadashi gave out a small laugh and shook his head, reading his brothers mixed feelings.

"I won't brush it everyday. Only the days it looks like you got in a fight with a leaf blower, and maybe even when I want to," Tadashi told him grinning from ear to ear. Hiro smiled back to his brother and nodded his head.

"Absolutely," Hiro then looked away quickly realizing he had responded way to fast and eagerly at the idea of his brother brushing his hair. "I-I mean yeah, sure why not? As long as you don't yank out all my hair."

Tadashi nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can't go bald with that mass of hair you have, Hiro," Tadashi said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Although…. I may have to brush your hair everyday then. Just to make sure you won't go bald."

Hiro let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. Of course he knew there was no way he could've been going bald anytime soon. Well, at least he hoped that was true.

"Don't worry, I won't go bald before you do, Tadashi," Hiro responded as he walked back to his swivel chair. "You'll probably even lose all your teeth before I do!"

The older Hamada made a face as he stared after his brother.

"You sure about that? I feel like you're the one who's going to lose his teeth first," Tadashi responded as he pointed to his own two front teeth. Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother's response and chuckled softly.

"Maybe once you get Baymax to fully work, he can take care of you and make sure you don't lose your teeth," Hiro said as he mimicked the way Baymax would probably walk. "Maybe you can even make robotic teeth, Tadashi!"

The older Hamada watched his younger brother bounce around happily and offered a small smile to him as he sat at his bed, cross legged now. Hiro was always bouncy, always bubbly, except for of course when he was being scolded, but even then he could always jump right back up and do what he needed.

"Maybe I could do something like that. Although I would need a test subject," Tadashi said raising an eyebrow to his brother. Hiro made a taut expression, as his lips pursed together.

"Yeah, as if I'd be your test subject," Hiro said sitting down in his swivel chair and turning to face his older brother, who still had a very serious expression upon his face.

"Well why not? I'll even brush your hair for you, if you let me do some experiments on you!" Tadashi said in an offering tone. The younger of the two tilted his head to the side and spun around in his chair, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer then," Hiro said stopping so he could face his brother again now. Both of them stared at one another, each of them having a very serious look on their faces before bursting out into laughter. It was days like this that made Hiro very grateful that he had an older brother to share these moments with, and Tadashi could only feel the same way.

It felt good to have a brother, even if sometimes they could be annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello! Thank you for reading my second fic! Also I'm really sorry if it sucks, like I said I'm new on here, but hopefully I'll get better. Also before any of you say that the hair touching idea has been done, I know and I asked the author of ASMR (Which is a fic you should really read it was great and cute and the author is a great writer, go read all of there Tadashi and Hiro fics) if I could use the idea in some way and they were cool with it. Anyways, heres my story and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have something else up soon!~<strong>


End file.
